Attirance
by miss02
Summary: Il était tellement... tellement tout! C'était la première fois que j'étais autant attirée par un garçon. Magnifique Paul!


Ariane-Jacob m'avait demandé de faire d'autres OS sur le couple Rachel/Paul et je me suis donc décidée. En fait, c'est la même scène que pour "Imprégnation" mais du point de vue de Rachel. N'hésitez pas allez lire si ça vous tente! Mais celui-ci est plus long je crois. Je me suis assez reconnue dans Rachel!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Je m'ennuyai à mourir. Il n'y avait aucunes émissions intéressantes à la télévision, et la maison était vide. Mon père était partit voir son ami: Charlie Swan et mon frère était partit traîné je sais ou. Je soupirai avant d'aller chercher un paquet de chips pour ensuite me réinstaller dans le canapé. Je changeai de chaîne pour tomber sur un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. La scène représentait un homme en train de faire une longue déclaration d'amour à une femme. Bien entendu, les deux étaient beau à tomber par terre. Enfin, surtout l'homme, il était plus à mon gout. Grand, beau et musclé. Après pour ce qui concernait son esprit, je ne pouvais pas deviner.

En parlant d'homme de ce genre, je me remémorai ma rencontre avec un certain jeune homme sur la plage. Quand j'étais partie pour l'université, il n'avait pas encore ce physique si... si magnifique! Quand j'étais allée me coucher le soir même, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui. Paul. Si mon frère apprenait que je fantasmai sur un de ses amis, je n'osai imaginer sa tête. Mais comment oublier... ça? Une peau si douce que j'avais pu toucher quand il m'avait prit dans ses bras pour me saluer, des lèvres si sensuelles, des bras si puissants, et un corps parfaitement dessiné. Son maillot le moulait tellement que l'on voyait la moindre de ses formes parfaites. Mon Dieu! Je parlai comme ces adolescentes en chaleur devant leur idole. Pathétique!

Je n'avais qu'une envie depuis que je l'avais quitter, et celle-ci n'était pas dur à deviner. Je ne me rappelai avoir déjà vu un garçon qui me correspondait autant. Et encore, s'il était un parfait idiot, j'aurai pu passer autre chose mais non... Quand j'avais parlé avec lui, il s'était révélé drôle, intelligent et j'en passe! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas ce genre d'homme dans mon école? Mais le pire était que TOUS les amis de mon frère possédaient ce physique. Ils se dopent, c'est pas possible mais cela voulait dire que mon frère aussi, il était dans le même état. Quoi que je ne pouvais le trouver attirant, eurk!

Alors que je continuai de me rappeler les courbes de son corps, on frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Je ne pouvais pas rester seule et tranquille à rêver de mon apollon.

Mais la vision que j'eus mérita amplement mon déplacement. Rachel! Son visage, ses yeux. Non pas ses lèvres, ni son... ouah! Je déglutis péniblement. Il voulait me provoquer ou quoi? Même pa fichu d'enfiler un maillot où ce qu'il voulait. Néanmoins, je ne devrai pas me plaindre. Je le détaillai de haut en bas avant de remarquer que celui-ci me fixait avec un petit sourire. Idiote! Sois plus discrète!

-Jacob n'est pas là! l'informai-je en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ah ok!

Et bien, quel vocabulaire! Il était plus bavard sur la plage. Il avait l'air de réfléchir alors que mon regard avait tendance à dériver vers le bas.

-C'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, finit-il par dire.

Hein? Qui d'autres? Mon père? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Mais je m'en fichai! Tant que je pouvais l'admirer.

-Alors qui? Mon père? Il est chez Charlie Swan.

-Non!

-Alors...

Ma phrase resta en suspens. Cela signifiait qu'il était venu pour voir. Alors qu'est ce qu'il attend pour me sauter dessus, me plaquer contre ce mur et m'embrasser sauvagement. A mon âge, j'étais assez grande pour ce genre de chose après tout. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour être dans ses bras et ses mains sur mon corps. Si mon père savait à quoi je pense, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Sa fille si gentille mais pas aussi prude qu'il pouvait l'espérer. Chassant ses pensées, je le vis qui me fixait à son tour.

-Paul? Est que ça va? lui demandai-je.

Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs mais au moins je pouvais le détailler encore plus et imaginer ce qui se cachait sous le pantalon. Je ne venais pas de dire ça quand même? Depuis quand est ce que je pense ainsi? Rachel! Calmes tes ardeurs! Et c'est là qu'il se mit à me sourire. Comment voulez vous que je calme après ça? Mes joues devaient être rouge à présent. Je lui laissai le passage pour le laisser entrer. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à me dire pour être venu jusqu'ici. Mais il fit ce que je n'osai espérer. Il se rapprocha de moi et comme une idiote, plutôt que de me coller à lui, je reculai instinctivement et me retrouvai collée contre le mur.

-Paul? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Dis moi que tu veux la même chose que moi.

-Tu es... tellement belle, me dit-il tout en caressant ma joue.

Ma tête devait avoir prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Il se rapprocha de moi et je ne fis aucun geste pour l'éviter. Je n'attendais que ça de toute façon.

-Qu'est ce que je devrai dire? Est ce que tu t'es vu? Dire que tu es beau ne suffirait pas.

Je venais vraiment de dire ça? Peu importe, ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. Une fois encore, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son torse pour ensuite se poser sur ses lèvres si tentatrices. Cette fois, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, nos corps s'imbriquant parfaitement. Qu'est ce que ça allait donner si nous allions plus loin, nos corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre. De son pouce, il se mit à caresser mes lèvres et le seul son que je réussi à émettre fut son nom. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je franchis la distance qui restait pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais autant de choses en embrassant quelqu'un. J'avais déjà eu des petits copains et mes relations avaient toujours été sérieuses mais Paul était la première personne qui me faisait autant d'effet. Et seulement grâce à un baiser. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer plus tard. Il était vraiment chaud, et dans les deux sens. Son corps était brûlant. Une de ses mains se glissa sous mon maillot me provoquant des frissons tandis que l'autre se baladait sur ma hanche.

A mon plus grand regret, il finit par se détacher de moi. Ma chambre n'était pas très loin. Non Rachel, pas ici! C'est la maison de ton père! Mais aussitôt, il se remit à embrasser mon cou. Ce mec allait me rendre folle.

-Tu me rends complètement dingue! me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Qu'est ce que je devrais dire? Il croyait être le seul dans ce cas là. Est ce qu'il avait idée à quel point il pouvait être sexy. Mon esprit n'allait pas resté lucide très longtemps s'il continuait comme ça.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Et merde! Pourquoi est ce qu'il rentrait maintenant? Mon père fusillait Paul du regard et s'il avait pu, il lui aurait déjà flanqué une bonne droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à sa fille chérie. Je repoussai Paul, même si je n'en avais guère envie et me postai devant mon père.

-Attends papa! Tu dois te calmer!

Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment aider mais ça ne me coutait rien d'essayer.

-Laisses moi bottez les fesses de ce...

Pas question! Ses fesses étaient à moi, pas question qu'il les touchent. Rachel! C'est pas le moment!

-Billy! J'ai pas eu le choix!

Je regardai Paul! Il ne venait pas de dire ça quand même. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de dire par cette phrase? Non mais oh! Je ne lui ai pas mis un couteau sur la gorge pour qu'il m'embrasse. Je n'ai même pas tenté de le séduire.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je t'ai forcé aussi! m'énervai-je.

-Non! répondit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, quand je t'ai vu!

Très belle déclaration! Un coup de foudre en fait. Je ne pensai pas Paul aussi romantique. Ce mec est parfait, je n'allais pas le lâcher. La façon dont mon père regardait Paul était étrange, il le fixait avec horreur comme s'il avait dit la pire des abominations. C'était si irréaliste que quelqu'un puisse être attirer par moi?

-C'est pas vrai! soupira t-il. C'est censé être rare alors comment se fait-il que tu sois le quatrième?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Étais-je la seule à ne pas comprendre sa phase? Il devait y avoir un sens caché. Quatrième de quoi? Et qu'est ce qui était rare? Mes petits copains? Paul n'était pas le quatrième! Oh là là, c'est compliqué cette histoire!

-Il va falloir qu'on parle ma fille!

-Ah non papa! Tu m'as déjà tout expliqué quand j'avais dix ans. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Quel horrible souvenir! C'était quand j'avais eu mon premier "amoureux" mais à cet âge là, on se cantonnait à des petits bisous. Mais mon père avait voulu tout mettre à plat. Quel horreur! Rien que d'y penser, ça me donnait des frissons!

-Jacob le sait-il?

-C'est tout récent en fait, dis-je.

Imaginer la tête du frérot quand il allait l'apprendre. Ça risquait d'être amusant!

-Et puis, j'ai évité les transformations pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Pas tout de suite!

Ayez, je suis de nouveau dans le brouillard. Transformation? Hein? Je comprends vraiment rien. Ils parlent en messages codés ou quoi? Mon père se dirigea vers le salon tandis que Paul m'attrapait la main pour le suivre. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était appréciable. J'attendais avec impatience les longues nuits d'hivers.

Cependant, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça! Mon père me racontait les légendes Quileutes et se mit à parler de loups-garous. Ces derniers n'existaient pas! C'était impossible! Alors Paul était un... un loup-garou. Il allait peut être me dévorer. C'était un monstre! Enfin, peut être pas, ce que je venais de dire était un peu dur là. Mais... Oh mon Dieu! Néanmoins, mon père se mit à parler de l'imprégnation, et ça, c'était très agréable. Des sortes d'âmes sœurs hein? Je regardai Paul et lui souriait. Alors, il était rien qu'à moi? Si c'est pas formidable tout ça! Je devrais peut être jouer au loto avec la chance que j'ai!

Une porte claque et nous vîmes Jacob arriver dans le salon. Alors lui aussi? Il nous regarda et sembla comprendre rapidement la situation.

-Dehors! Tout de suite! hurla t-il avant de partir à l'extérieur.

Et voilà qu'il se la jouait gros dur. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Il défendait l'honneur de sa sœur, c'est ça?

-J'arrive! Je vais mettre une raclée à ton frère et je reviens, dit-il en souriant.

Et quel sourire! Magnifique! Mais... attendez, ils allaient vraiment se battre. Il fallait les arrêter! Je me précipitai dehors avec mon père en l'aidant et vis les deux hommes se faire face. Paul avec la plus grande nonchalance et Jacob plus furieux que jamais. Le frérot ferait mieux de se détendre.

-Toi! Tu restes là bas! cria Jacob dans ma direction.

Non mais oh, je suis pas son chien. En y réfléchissant, c'est plutôt lui le cabot. Paul sembla lui répondre quelque chose mais de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien entendre. Néanmoins, Jacob s'énervait de plus en plus et là je dus faire face à la réalité. Tout ça était bien vrai. Jacob venait de se transformer en loup au pelage brun-roux. Il était immense. Sûrement pas un loup normal. Il montra les dents et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Jacob allait lui faire du mal. Papa me tint la main pour que je ne me précipite pas vers eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se blessent, aucun des deux! Il courut vers Paul mais ce dernier parvint à l'éviter agilement.

Paul dit autre chose qui sembla mettre hors de lui Jacob. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de le taquiner comme ça. Jake grogna et se précipita de nouveau sur Paul qui, cette fois, alla voler dix mètres plus loin. La vache! Paul était, à son tour, transformé en loup. Impossible! Il arborait un pelage argent assez sombre et même sous cette apparence, il restait sublime mais un peu effrayant. Il allait me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à... ça.

Ils continuèrent de se battre pendant près de dix minutes et aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner. Les hommes et leur fierté! Je vous jure! Mon père revenait tout juste, deux pantalons à la main. Il me fit signe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les deux lutteurs. Mais qu'est ce que mon père faisait avec ces affaires? Je ne lui posai pas de question, il avait sûrement ses raisons et je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à avoir ma réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat cessa et les deux reprirent forme humaine. Ah! Voilà à quoi servait les pantalons. Maintenant j'avais toutes les répondes à mes questions. Le bas était aussi bien que le haut! J'allai passer une nuit blanche à penser à ce corps.

-Rachel! grogna mon père.

Paul me regarda, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il se passait quand il vit où mon regard s'attardait. Il se mit à sourire, et mon regard ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Paul enfila le pantalon que mon père venait de lui donner et me prit dans ses bras. Jacob fusillait Paul du regard mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Jack! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas avoir la fille que tu veux que tu dois te battre avec moi.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait une fille dans le cœur de mon frère mais ça devait vraiment mal se passer pour qu'il soit aussi énervé. Je devais avoir une petite conversation avec mon frère. Il finit par faire demi-tour suivit par mon père. Nous restâmes seuls, moi toujours dans ses bras. Des loups-garous, j'avais toujours du mal avec ça. Après quelques semaines, j'allais m'y habituer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda t-il inquiet.

-Et bien, savoir que tu es un loup-garou ainsi que mon frère, c'est assez dur à digérer, tu ne crois pas?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais il y a certains avantages.

-Comme ce corps, dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

C'est vrai que d'un point de vue physique, les loups-garous étaient... enfin voilà quoi! Sans plus attendre, il m'embrassa. Un baiser fabuleux mais pas à la hauteur du tout premier. Quoi que, ça restait à voir! J'étais avec l'homme le plus sexy de la Push, sans aucun doute!

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensés? Une petite review?^^


End file.
